For Eternity
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Johnny-sensei announces Auditions for a new drama called Stuck With The Dead. The catch is it will be about a forbidden love between girls. Johnny-sensei also tells his class the pairs that will be auditioning. When Ran and Yurika get stuck together will it lead to more? What happens when they come out to everyone? Ran x Yurika
1. Announcement

**I've always loved Aikatsu but after episode 59 I couldn't contain myself. I'm a huge Ran x Yurika shipper so I just had to get this out. There will eventually be mature content in this story just warning everyone first. Feel free to tell me what you think and thank you for reading!**

"I have a big announcement to make my beautiful Honeys!" Johnny-sensei said near the end of the school day.

"There will be auditions held for a new vampire drama next week!" He announced as he raised his hands up.

Everyone in Johnny-sensei's class was excited just by the announcement.

"I can't wait! Yurika will probably be auditioning!" Ichigo smiled at Aoi.

"I agree. I wont be surprised if Yurika actually gets the spot." Aoi nodded agreeing with Ichigo.

"It will be called Stuck With the Dead and will be a romance drama. The main plot will be a girl getting lost in the woods and coming across a huge gothic and mysterious castle. There's a catch though." Johnny-sensei added pointing at the class.

"What's the catch?" Ichigo tilted curiously.

"The auditions will be done in pairs. Someone will play the princess vampire that lives in the castle while the other will play the lost girl. The catch is...it will be about forbidden love," Johnny-sensei basically yelled to the class.

Everyone sat in silence before realizing what he meant by 'forbidden love.'

"...Who was the one that created this idea?" Ichigo broke the silence.

"It was none other then Kiriya Aoi!" Johnny-sensei pointed to her.

"I never knew you were into those things Aoi." Ichigo smirked.

"I was offered a positon by a producer to be a part of a new vampire drama so this is what I came up with." Aoi sounded quite proud.

"Ah, stop right there. The pairs have already been picked from what the producer wanted." Johnny-sensei kept coming with the information.

"W-What? We don't even get to choose if we audition or not?" Ichigo was surprised.

"Anyway, I will announce the pairs. Hoshimiya Ichigo and Kiriya Aoi, Shibuki Ran and Toudou Yurika, Arisugawa Otome and Kitaouji Sakura, Tachibana Michelle and Himuro Asami, Otoshiro Seira and Saegusa Kii from Dream Academy, and also from Dream Academy Kazesawa Sora and Himesato Maria." Johnny-sensei was still as energetic as ever.

"Ah, Why me?" Ran sighed to herself.

"Aoi, you didn't set this up did you?" Ran asked believing it to be true.

"Of course not." Aoi smiled tilting her head at Ran.

Not soon after the bell rang letting the girl off of what was left of the day. Ichigo, Aoi and Ran all returned to their own rooms to rest after the long day the had of training...not to mention the new announcement.

'Why did Aoi pair me with Yurika?' Ran wondered lying down on her bed.

Just as Ran started relax she heard a knock at her door. She got up from her bed and slowly walked to the door. The the person knocked even louder.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming!" Ran opened the door only to reveal a certain vampire girl.

"Hm, you took you time." Yurika barged in.

"...Do you want something?" Ran asked while Yurika made her self at home.

"I have the script for the audition." Yurika sat on Ran's spare bed.

"How did you get that already?" Ran was curious.

"I ran into the producer and it seems he has a soft spot for me. I convinced him to give me the script early." Yurika explained.

"Are you really okay with this drama though. It's a romance drama so if we get the spot we'll most likely have to kiss...or worse." Ran really didn't want to imagine it.

"...and?" Yurika looked away from Ran and blushed.

"So you don't care if we have to kiss?" Ran was just pushing it further.

"I just want the part. This is perfect for me." Yurika was pumped.

"I'm guessing I have to be the lost girl?" Ran sighed.

"Of course. You better not screw this up or Yurika-sama will suck your blood." Yurika smirked devilishly.

"Fine. We should get a head start then." Ran smiled at Yurika.

It was already about nine in the afternoon and Ran and Yurika were practicing hard. Ran didn't want to let Yurika down since it seemed like she really wanted the role. They practiced for an hour then decided to stop.

"I was wondering. Do you know why we were paired up for this?" Ran still wasn't letting it go."

"Ahahahaha, of course the great Yurika-sama knows!" Yurika laughed out covering her mouth.

"...So?" Ran wanted an answer.

"I...requested it." Yurika mumbled.

"Ah, I figured as much." Ran stroked a hand through her hair.

"Yurika-sama chose you so you should be glad." Yurika kept her character on.

"Well, It's better then being paired with Aoi or Ichigo." Ran admitted.

"Why's that?" Yurika wanted to know.

"Because I wouldn't want to kiss them." Ran wasn't shying off.

"...Does that mean you want to kiss me." Yurika was actually happy about what Ran said.

"I don't really want to kiss anyone, but if I had to chose someone it would be you." Ran was oblivious to Yurika's feelings.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Yurika asked expressionless.

"I...guess? Why though?" Ran didn't understand the vampire's actions.

"Honestly I don't really have much friends but I consider you my closest." Yurika was losing her usual vampire composure.

"I'm glad. Even though we fight sometimes." Ran smiled.

Yurika was flustered so she looked away.

"Feel free to use the spare bed. I'm going to get some rest now so turn the light off when you're ready." Ran got under her covers.

Yurika turned the lights off before getting under the covers herself.

"Goodnight Yurika." Ran didn't want to come off as rude.

"Goodnight."

They both fell fast asleep within a few minutes. It was going to be a long week of rehearsals.


	2. Auditions

**There's some spoilers for episode 59 in this chapter so you should probably watch the episode. If you're a huge Ran x Yurika shipper like me you wont be disappointed xp. Lol, anyway here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

A week had past and it was time for the auditions. The auditions ran late from six to nine depending on what time each pair had for their audition. Ran and Yurika had practiced hard all week preparing for this. They were currently in the dressing room getting ready for their turn after Ichigo and Aoi's.

Yurika was wearing a elegant, pale-white dress with thin straps. She also had a pair off white high-heels on to match the dress. Ran was wearing a curvy, strapless purple tank-top with black shorts. She also had red converse shoes on.

"Are you ready Yurika?" Ran asked standing in her elegant pose.

"Yurika-sama wont lose at such an easy audition." She stood with her hands on her hips.

"Glad you're confident." Ran smirked.

"It's your turn girls." A man knocked and informed them.

Ran and Yurika headed to the audition stage and passed Ichigo and Aoi on their way.

"How was your audition?" Ran asked.

"Well...yeah. You know." Ichigo laughed while Aoi looked away.

"Okay..." Ran knew that this wasn't going to be good.

When they entered the room there was a huge set up of trees and a castle.

"Ah, welcome girls!" The producer sounded cheerful.

"There's one extra thing I would like you do for the audition. The drama's about forbidden love so I want you to kiss passionately. Oh, and you can use your actual names if you want." The producer smiled.

Yurika honestly didn't expect this but she couldn't help but feel happy.

"A-Are you okay with this Ran?" Yurika tried to keep a straight voice.

Ran nodded seriously without hesitation.

"Okay, start the audition!" The producer was excited.

There was only a few other people watching besides the producer so it wouldn't be that bad.

The audition started with Ran running through the fierce woods at night with howling and other creepy noises. Ran then tripped over a tree root and injured her leg.

"Oww. I just want to go home." Ran sobbed.

She had to play the scared lost girl that was scared of everything. Ran shook her head and lifted herself to her feet and shook her head trying to be brave. She limped slowly until she saw something a bit further. She limped to it and was amazed at what she saw. There was a huge older styled castle. The were cracks all in the walls of the castle but it was still an amazing sight.

"Ara, what do we have here?" Yurika appeared behind her scaring her while playing the role of the then unknown vampire.

"AHHHHHH! W-Who are you!?" Ran was terrified.

"I should be the one asking you. This is my backyard you know." Yurika said with fierce eyes staring at her.

"You mean these woods?" Ran was still intimidated.

"Yes. Are you lost?" Yurika sounded sincere.

"Ah, well...yes." Ran tried not to look at her.

"Would you like to come inside my castle?" Yurika bugged her.

"I really have no where else to go...but I'm not sure." Ran was fidgeting with her hands.

"Come on." Yurika wouldn't accept no for an answer.

She pulled Ran along tightly gripping her wrist.

"W-WAIT!" Ran cried.

"It's okay." Yurika reassured.

Yurika entered the castle gate revealing handsome men in black butler suits.

"Welcome back ojou-sama" One of the men bowed.

He had mid-length, silky purple hair.

"Hello Hotaru. No matter what don't tell father I brought a girl here." Yurika demanded.

"Certainly, ojou-sama."

Yurika led Ran up a marble-black staircase before pulling her into a dark room.

"Who are you!?" Ran tried not to back down.

"I am Yurika-sama. It is nice to-" Yurika stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is that blood?" She asked stiffing up.

"Ah, sorry. I think I cut my knee when I tripped over." Ran apologized.

Suddenly Yurika's eyes turned blood red and fangs were seeable in her mouth. She walked closer to Ran as she backed away.

"What are you!?" Ran's voice was trembling.

"I'm truly sorry. I didn't intend to scare you. Since I can't hide it I guess I can tell you. I'm a blood relative of Dracula that has live for six hundred years." Yurika explained honestly.

"How am I supposed to believe that!?" Ran didn't what to believe that vampires existed.

"Should I prove it?" Yurika was finding it hard to control herself.

"...Yes?" Ran wasn't sure about her answer.

Yurika walked closer to Ran and this time she didn't move back. She grabbed Ran by the waist and pulled her body against hers. Then she ran her teeth over her neck.

"Gomen." Yurika whispered into her ear.

Yurika digged her fangs into Ran's neck. All Ran could do was stand there with a shocked expression.

"Stop...I'm getting...dizzy." Ran managed to mutter out.

Yurika stopped the attack on her neck and grabbed her chin forcefully. Yurika then smirked before capturing Ran's lips. Ran's eyes were wide open not expecting a random she had never met before to kiss her. Yurika intruded Ran's mouth with her tongue and attacked the girl's mouth. She then pulled away as Ran fell to her knees.

"Cut! That's enough girls." The producer stopped the audition.

"That was great girls! I loved the passion and emotions you both showed. I'll get Johnny to announce the winners later so you can head back to Starlight Academy now." The producer winked.

They walked out of the studio and waited for their car to pick them up in silence.

"Yurika, I don't think you needed to be...that passionate." Ran hesitated.

"I know. You show be grateful to even be kissing the great Yurika-sama!" Yurika tried not to lose her composure.

"Well time to go, the car's here." Ran pointed at the car.

They got in the car and were transported back to Starlight Academy. It was a long ride filled with silence. It was dark out by the time they reached Starlight Academy. When they arrived back Yurika sat down on a bench.

"Sorry, I'll be out here for a while." Yurika needed time to think.

Ran sat down next to her instead of going ahead.

"Tell me what's wrong Yurika." It wasn't a question but a demand.

"W-What!? Nothing's wrong!" Yurika defended.

"Don't lie. I can tell something's wrong." Ran could see right through her.

"I think...I'm in love." Yurika couldn't hide it from her.

"With who?" Ran was curious.

"You're too dense. It should be obvious." Yurika looked down.

"Was it that man with purple hair? I know he's good looking but you don't even-"

"N-NO!" Yurika cut Ran off.

"...Yurika?" Ran was surprised by her sudden outburst.

"It's you Ran. I love you." Tears started dripping down her face.

"I...didn't realize." Ran was shocked by Yurika's sudden confession.

"Didn't you notice how I always blushed around you? And how I tried to compliment you?" Yurika admitted.

"..I never though about it that much." Ran wondered why she didn't realize it sooner.

Yurika was about to run away but Ran grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto her lap.

"W-What are you doing!?" Yurika blushed.

"What you want me to do." Ran whispered.

Ran pulled Yurika closer and caught Yurika's red lips onto her own. It was a slow but passionate kiss that conveyed all her feelings to Yurika. Yurika soon gave into the kiss and shut her eyes. She soon had her arms linked around Ran's neck. Ran licked Yurika's lip softly asking for entrance. Yurika gasped which gave Ran the opportunity to enter. It was less forceful then the the kiss Yurika gave her but she soon broke the kiss in need for air.

"Yurika, I should have noticed. I remember when we auditioned for the chocolate-eating detective drama. When I saved you from the shelf falling and landed on you, Your face was too cute when you blushed. I never thought about it before, but I think I feel the same way you do." Ran's feelings exploded.

"...Thank you. You're not joking right?" Yurika wanted to be sure.

"No, you know I wouldn't play with anyone's feelings like that. How about you sleep in my room again tonight?" Ran asked hoping for a yes.

Yurika nodded looking Ran in her eyes.

"Now, you should get off me before anyone sees." Ran figured Yurika didn't realize where they were.

"Hm, Yurika-sama's not an idiot. You should be glad Yurika-sama finds you worthy enough for her." Yurika turned tsundere again.

"Now that's the Yurika I know." Ran poked her forehead.

"H-Hey! You're going to pay for that!" Yurika chased Ran back to her room.

"That was...tiring. I'm surprised you were able to keep up Yurika." Ran bent over.

"Of course the great Yurika-sama could keep up. Are you questioning my vampire abilities?" Yurika asked.

"Of course not. Come on, I'm tired." Ran opened the door the her room and they entered the room.

They didn't bother about the light since they would be going to bed anyway. Ran stripped her clothes of until she was left in a pair of matching, silky black undergarments.

"I don't think you're wearing enough clothes." Yurika looked away and blushed.

"Hmmm? But it's hot." Ran did look quite hot.

Ran got into her bed while Yurika headed to the spare bed.

"You aren't sleeping with me?" Ran thought she would.

"I will if you don't mind. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to." Yurika walked back over to Ran's bed and slowly slid in with her.

"Of course I don't mind.' Ran smiled softly.

"I love you Yurika." Ran said those words for the first time.

"I love you too." Yurika just couldn't stop blushing.

Yurika embraced Ran softly surprising Ran. Ran soon put her arms around Yurika while she hugged her softly as they soon fell asleep together.


	3. Their Day Out Together

**Next chapter up. This chapters a bit more slow going...I think xp Anyway I'm dying for more Aikatsu episodes to come out. Hopefully more Ran x Yurika scenes. Am I the only one that hates Hikari? She better not take Ran away from Yurika TvT**

Ran awoke to the new day with Yurika's body lying across her. She smiled before moving out of the embrace to get up. Ran got dressed ready for the new day. She was wearing something similar to what she wore for the audition. Classes were off for the day so the girls could go where they wanted.

"...Ran?" Yurika yawned waking up.

"Finally awake I see." Ran spoke up so the vampire girl knew she was there.

"Are you planning on going somewhere today?" Yurika was curious.

"I don't have anything planed but maybe we could go to the city." Ran suggested.

"You mean like a date!?" Yurika was happy.

"If you want to put it that way then yes." Ran didn't really think about it that much.

"I'll go to my dorm and change quickly." Yurika bolted out of bed.

"Ah, Wait Yurika!" Ran stopped her in her tracks.

"Yes?" Yurika wondered why Ran stopped her.

"I assume you'll probably spend most of your free time with me so why not move into my dorm?" Ran suggested.

"Sure! Are you sure it's okay...I mean I have a lot of vampire props." Yurika wanted to make sure Ran didn't mind.

"Yurika, we're dating aren't we? That's just who you are so of course I don't mind." Ran winked at her.

Yurika blushed and lower her head.

"I'll go get changed for now but we need to talk to the headmistress about changing rooms." Yurika walked out the door before making her way to her own room.

Suddenly Ichigo and Aoi appeared out of nowhere.

"Ran! We're going shopping so do you want to join? Ichigo was beaming with happiness.

"Sorry, I've already made plans." Ran apologized.

"With who?" Ichigo wanted to know.

"With Yurika." Ran didn't hesitate on answering.

"Wow, that's surprising. When did you two get so close?" Aoi's idol senses were tingling.

"I've always been friends with Yurika so is there something wrong with it?" Ran didn't want to reveal her relationship with the vampire girl yet.

"I'm ready Ran!" Yurika walked in wearing a cute, black dress that suited her perfectly. She also had her parasol with her like usual.

"Hi Yurika!" Ichigo jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Yurika hoped they weren't tagging along.

"We came here to see if Ran had any plans but you bet us to it." Aoi winked hinting something.

"Okay, well I'm going to go with Yurika now so bye." Ran had a bad feeling.

They all left Ran's room while Ran and Yurika walked off.

"Ichigo! We have to follow them!" Aoi's eyes were sparkling.

"Eh? Why?" Ichigo was to clueless.

"Just trust me." Aoi pulled Ichigo along not wanting to lose sight of Ran and Yurika.

Aoi and Ichigo trailed them as they were walking towards where the city was. Good thing it isn't that far away from Starlight Academy. When they arrived at the city there wasn't much people around thankfully so there was less chance of getting found.

Ran grabbed Yurika's hand and entwined them together.

"R-Ran! What if someone sees!?" Yurika was looking around her for any reporters.

"Quick!" Aoi pulled Ichigo behind a building so Yurika didn't see them.

"I knew something was up with them! If they get caught this could be a huge scandal and we can't let that happen!" Aoi wanted to help her friends.

"What would be a big scandal?" Ichigo was still clueless.

"Isn't it obvious? Ran and Yurika are definitely dating!" Aoi didn't see this coming.

"Oh...W-WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled out.

"Did you hear that Ran?" Yurika obviously heard Ichigo.

"Hear what?" Ran was oblivious to what was happening.

"Anyway, do you want to get ice cream?" Ran changed the subject

"But I'm a vampire I-" Yurika started.

"Yurika. Come on, drop it and have fun today." Ran interrupted.

"Okay then...If it's for you." Yurika blushed.

Ran and Yurika headed to an ice-cream stall nearby.

"One strawberry and one cookies and cream please." Ran ordered.

"H-How did you know?" Yurika never told anyone that her favourite ice-cream was cookies and cream.

"The media has all the information on idols. Aoi told me." Ran explained being honest.

"I should learn to be more careful." Yurika didn't realize.

Ran and Yurika sat on a bench together in an isolated area and started eating their ice cream. Meanwhile Aoi pulled out her phone.

"Why do you need that?" Ichigo asked.

"Just in case anything happens. I could bribe them actually." Aoi's eyes were filled up with evil.

Aoi had her camera ready and didn't even blink. Suddenly out of nowhere, Ran unexpectedly licked Yurika's cheek and Aoi took a photo just at the right time.

"Yes!" Aoi pumped her fist up.

"W-What was that for?" Yurika started acting nervously.

"There was ice cream on your cheek." Ran continued eating her own ice cream.

Yurika looked like she was debating between her thoughts on what to do. Yurika gathered all her courage and kissed Ran softly on the lips. By now Aoi's finger was getting tired from all the button pressing. Yurika brought one of her hands up to caress Ran's cheek while Ran tightly pulled on the back of Yurika's dress.

"Aoi, should we really be doing this?" The usual spacey girl asked.

"Probably not, but it's too late now." Aoi poked her tongue out.

Ichigo and Aoi followed Ran and Yurika around for the rest of the day. Ran and Yurika looked in all sorts of shops such as clothing and handbag shops. They also had lunch together in a cafe while trying to keep hidden from the fans. After a long day of shopping they brought some Chinese food before returning to the dorm to eat it. Aoi and Ichigo decided that they would return to their room.

"I got some good photos." Aoi praised her photos while looking through them.

"I think it's about time to go visit them." Aoi smirked.

"Okay!" Ichigo smiled.

They made their way to Ran's room and didn't bother to knock.

"Hi Ran and Yurika!" Ichigo skipped into the room.

"Hey, do you want something?" Ran asked eating her Chinese.

"I have some interesting photos to share with you." Aoi walked over to Ran and Yurika who were sitting on Ran's bed.

Aoi got a photo of Ran and Yurika kissing and showed them.

"H-How the hell did you get that!?" Yurika yelled.

"Calm down Yurika. You followed us didn't you?" Ran sighed.

"Of course! I knew there was something going on between you and Yurika." Aoi smiled.

"Don't you dare tell anyone or else the great Yurika-sama will do more then suck your blood!" Yurika was already beat red.

"We wont tell anyone. How long has this been going on though?" Aoi's idol professor had gotten the best of her.

"It only happened the other day after the audition." Ran admitted.

"That makes sense. I'm guessing you kissed like the producer asked?" Aoi questioned.

"Yes. Yurika was too...forceful." Ran couldn't be bothered hiding anything.

"I thought it would be the other way around." Aoi admitted.

"Anyway Johnny-sensei's going to tell us who one tomorrow!" Ichigo was excited.

"We're going to get going now. Have a nice night!" Aoi pulled Ichigo away.

"Are you okay Yurika?" Ran knew Yurika didn't want anyone to find out.

"I'm scared..." The vampire girl admitted.

"It's okay. They wont tell anyone come here." Ran opened her arms for Yurika.

"I really do love you Ran." Yurika smiled and hugged.

Ran couldn't take her cuteness anymore and pulled Yurika into a rough kiss. Yurika kissed her back with passion. They fell backwards onto Ran's bed continuing the kissing. Yurika felt a hand tracing her thigh so she shivered. Ran's moved her hand under Yurika's dress only to be stopped by Yurika so she pulled away from the kiss.

"Sorry Ran, it's embarrassing." Yurika looked away.

"Don't worry I wont do anything you don't want me too." Ran reassured her.

"Thank you." Yurika kissed Ran briefly before lying down next to her.


	4. Results

**Yay! Next chapter! This chapter has mature content so I recommend skipping it if you don't like that sort of thing. Lol, other then that I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I thought this one turned out quite cute myself xp**

"Excuse us Headmistress." Ran and Yurika walked into the headmistress' room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Orihime asked as they walked up to her desk.

"Would it be okay if I moved into Ran's room?" Yurika asked for herself.

"Depending on your reasons." Orihime didn't want to make room changes for no reason.

"If we share a room then there would be more free rooms available and it will give us the opportunity to learn from each other." Ran had already thought about what to say.

"I'll let Yurika change rooms if you both win the audition for Stuck With The Dead." Orihime proposed.

"Thank you for your time headmistress." Both girls left the room.

"Do you think we'll get the roles?" Ran asked for her opinion.

"Of course. You know the great Yurika-sama wouldn't lose any audition." Yurika was being slightly snobby.

"Even though you say that all the other dramas we've both auditioned for we haven't won." Ran sighed.

"Do you really want Yurika-sama to suck your blood?" Yurika showed her teeth.

"What if I do?" Ran was being smart.

"Well, uh...then..." Yurika didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Yurika pushed Ran into a isolated bathroom and pinned her against the wall.

"What are you doing!?" Ran shouldn't have bothered asking.

"Yurika-sama is going to suck your blood." Yurika brought her face down to R an's neck.

She then bit down on Ran's skin causing a loud groan from the girl.

"Ow, Yurika it hurts!" Ran's face looked pained.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Yurika realized what she was doing and pulled back.

"Don't worry about it. I was jus surprised."Ran smiled forgiving her.

Yurika suddenly hugged Ran out of nowhere, clutching onto Ran's uniform tightly.

"Has something been bothering you Yurika?' Ran wrapped her arms around Yurika.

"I don't know what wrong with me. When I'm around you I just don't know what to do." Yurika admitted.

"Don't overthink it to much. You don't need to try hard just to make me happy." Ran pat her on the head.

"Y-You...How dare you treat Yurika-sama like a dog!" Yurika blushed.

Suddenly the school bell rung throughout their ears.

"We need to hurry." Ran pulled Yurika along not wanting them to be late for classes.

"I'll see you after." Ran kissed Yurika quickly on the lips before they went to their separate classes.

"Good morning Honeys!" Johnny-sensei introduced like usual.

"The results of the audition for Stuck With The Dead are finally in!" He wasted no time in getting into it.

"Yay!" Ichigo jumped up.

"Calm down Starmiya. I'll start from last place." Johnny-sensei paused.

"In last place is Arisugawa Otome and Kitaouji Sakura!"

No one seemed surprised since the roles didn't really suit their image.

"In fifth place is Otoshiro Seira and Saegusa Kii!" Johnny-sensei spun around a few times.

"Seira doesn't seem like the vampire role would suit her..." Ichigo thought about it.

"In fourth place is Starmiya and Kiriya. Good luck next time honeys!"

"I was hoping we could at least come second." Aoi pouted.

"Third place goes to Tachibana Michelle and Himuro Asami!"

"They did really well." Ran praised.

"The winners of the audition that will be staring in Stuck With The Dead are...Shibuki Ran and Toudou Yurika! Congratulations honeys!" Johnny stuck his thumb up.

"I'll be honest, the producer wanted Shibuki and Toudou in the first place but wanted to give others the chance. Kazesawa Sora and Himesato Maria came just behind Shibuki and Toudou placing second." Johnny-sensei put on a goofy smile.

After a long day of idol activities it was finally the afternoon. Ran was eager to see Yurika's reaction to winning. Not only that but they get to be roommates now. Ran unlocked her room door and shut it behind her. When she turned around she was shocked.

"Welcome home!" Yurika was already there.

Her half of the room was set up like her previous room just a bit smaller. Even the wallpaper had been changed.

"Yurika...How did you het this done so quickly?" Ran wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Since we found out that we won the audition at the start of the day I decided to take some free time to move in." Yurika smirked.

"You really should take your classes seriously." Ran sighed.

"Don't be like that. You should be glad that Yurika-sama has decided to move in with the likes of you." Yurika turned away.

"You should be practicing for the drama instead. We go to the studio to make the first episode in two weeks you know." Ran scolded the vampire girl.

"I didn't hear about that!"

"Of course you didn't. You've been in here all day." Ran rolled her eyes then smiled.

"If you want to rehearse...we could practice our kissing for the scenes." The idea popped into Yurika's head.

"I swear you're just to cute sometimes." Ran said that but still walked over to Yurika.

Ran pushed Yurika softly down onto her bed and caught her lips with her own. Ran pushed her tongue into Yurika's mouth and rested her weight on her. Yurika let out a few cute moans due to the contact that Ran was giving her. Suddenly without warning Yurika traced Ran's stomach underneath her school shirt letting it get lifted up slowly. Ran broke the kiss gasping for the air she had lost.

"I thought you weren't ready?" Ran didn't want to force her into anything she didn't want.

"I am now. I love you to much Ran but I just don't know how to show you. I want to be as close to you as possible." Yurika put one of her hands on Ran's cheek and stroked it slowly.

"...Yurika." Ran stared into Yurika's memorizing eyes.

Ran removed her school shirt revealing her lace, purple bra. Ran then brought her head down and planted kisses along Yurika's neck and right shoulder lingering each kiss. Yurika moaned from the pleasure she was getting from her girlfriend kissing her in different places. Ran grabbed Yurika's hips tightly wanting more and more contact from her body.

"Can I take it off?" Ran was referring to the black lace top that Yurika had on.

Yurika nodded to embarrassed to look at Ran while she started to undress her. Yurika had on a black bra with white stripes that fit her perfectly. Ran groped Yurika through the material teasing the girl softly. Yurika was letting out more moans then before when they were just kissing. Ran stealthily moved her hands around Yurika's back and unclipped her bra before throwing it to the ground. Yurika tried to cover her breasts using her arms but Ran pinned them to the bed.

"You don't need to hide from me." Lust could be seen all throughout Ran's eyes.

"I love you Yurika." Ran smiled.

Yurika didn't resist and let Ran look at her. Ran brought her mouth to Yurika's right breast and started sucking and licking at it to give Yurika more pleasure then before. Ran's brought her left hand up to massage Yurika's other breast much like she was doing before. Her other hand was resting on Yurika's thigh just wanting to touch the vampire girl. Yurika could feel a wetness growing in between her legs and shuffled them together not being able to take the pleasure.

"Are you sure you want to continue? There's no going back." Ran needed to make sure she was positive.

"I'm sure. I want this so much that I can't take it. Please Ran." Yurika begged.

Ran nodded and kissed Yurika again. Ran then removed Yurika's denim shorts followed by the panties that matched her bra. Ran then kissed Yurika's neck down to her lower stomach. When she continued downwards she reached Yurika's pussy and had no hesitation to lick it.

"Ahhhhh!" Yurika's moans continued to get louder and longer.

"You're so wet Yurika." Ran teased the girl.

"B-Baka!" Yurika was too embarrassed to so much as face Ran right now.

Ran licked faster and teased Yurika's clit with her tongue. When Ran felt Yurika's pussy twitch and squirm she removed her hand and moved up her face so it was at the same level as Yurika's. She kissed Yurika lightly while she plunged two fingers into Yurika's pussy. Yurika let out a painful cry as Ran entered her walls. The pain soon disappeared and this is when Ran started moving her fingers in and out slowly. Ran was picking up the pace of her fingers making Yurika hotter and wetter.

"Ahhhhh! Ran...I'm going to..." Yurika tried to hold back.

"It's okay. You don't need to hold back." Ran whispered into her ear.

"AHHHHHHH! RAAAAANNNNN!" Yurika reached her orgasm soaking Ran's fingers.

Ran embraced Yurika comforting her.

"I...I love you." Yurika managed to mutter out.

After a few minutes to let Yurika recover there was a knock at the door.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" Ran whispered so the person on the other side of the door wouldn't hear.

They dressed quickly before Ran opened the door.

"I was told to deliver this coffin to this room. Where would you like me to put it?" A kind man asked.

"Oh, is it my coffin!? On my bed over there." Yurika pointed.

The man left the coffin on Yurika's bed before leaving.

"My coffin's finally here!" Yurika was happy.

"You really love your coffin don't you?" Ran smiled at the girl's behaviour.

"Do you even need to ask that? Hey how about you and me...in the coffin?" Yurika asked.

"You want me to go in the coffin with you?" Ran sighed.

Yurika nodded and Ran decided to accept her offer. After they were both in the coffin Yurika closed it and they were in the dark together.

"It's a bit cramped in here..." Ran wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Yurika just snuggled closer to Ran. Ran smiled to herself before putting her arms around Yurika.


	5. Coming Out

**This chapters slow going but an important chapter. I'm been too obsessed with Ran x Yurika lately that I can't even sleep T_T' Lol Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone enjoys the yuri goodness for Christmas!**

It had been three weeks and the first episode of Stuck With The Dead had it's premiere. Ran and Yurika were having a interview regarding the new drama in the garden at Starlight Academy.

"How did you take it when you were told the drama was going to be about forbidden love?" The male interviewer asked.

"Surprisingly well. Yurika really wanted the role because it's the first vampire drama she had a chance to star in." Ran kept calm.

"The Great Yurika-sama deserves more screen time. My 600 years training is nothing compared to anyone else." Yurika smirked.

"How close have you two been since the auditions?" The interviewer wanted to know more about them then the drama.

"We've been close since before the auditions. We had our arguments in the past but that's changed now." Ran was trying to keep calm while Yurika was sweating next to her.

"How close exactly?" He was trying to start a scandal.

"I'm sorry but we wont answer anymore personal questions." Yurika made her way back in.

"Gomen. Is there any news you can leak of any upcoming episodes?"

"More of Yurika's relatives will be introduced and I'll need to get over a few personal issues." Ran nodded.

"Thank you for your time girls. Until next time!" The interviewer smiled.

"Thank you for your hand work!" Ran and Yurika bowed as a sign of respect as he left.

"I'm not going to lie, that was too much pressure." Yurika sighed.

"I hope no one suspects anything since we didn't answer." Ran said as they started to walk back to the dorm.

The next day in the morning there was a knock at Ran and Yurika's room. Ran opened the door since she had just finished getting dressed. A worried Kaede walked into the room.

"The headmistress said she wants to see you and Yurika." Kaede informed Ran while Yurika was in her coffin.

"Do you know why?" Ran was confused.

"Maybe because of this." Kaede held up the latest newspaper issue and showed Ran.

"Read this page." Kaede pointed to the page.

"In a recent interview involving Shibuki Ran and Toudou Yurika, the question asked was how close they were. Toudou stated that they refuse to answer any personal questions. Is that the case or is there more behind it? It could be possible that the two stars of Stuck With The Dead are having an affair together going against the rules of Starlight Academy." Ran looked shocked.

Yurika then shot out of her coffin hearing everything.

"It's okay. They don't know that it's true since we didn't answer" Ran tried convincing herself.

"How much people know about this?" Yurika asked.

"Probably the whole school by now. All I can do is wish you luck." Kaede smiled and walked out the room.

"Get dressed." Ran forced a smile.

"Do we really have to see the headmistress? Can't I just die in my coffin?" Yurika was clearly upset.

"Don't worry." Ran kissed Yurika on the cheek softly but quickly.

Yurika quickly changed herself before they left to the headmistress Orihime's office. The nerves were clearly shown on both girls. Ran hesitated before knocking.

"Come in." Orihime was sitting at her desk like usual.

"You wanted to talk to us Headmistress?" Ran was even more nervous now.

"Yes. I'm sure you've both heard of the recent rumor involving you girls. I know it's just a rumor but I want a clear answer. Are you in an intimate relationship?" Orihime got straight to the point.

"...No." Ran hesitated on her answer.

"I can tell you're lying. Your expressions tell it all." Orihime wouldn't let it slide.

"We are not." Yurika said it herself.

"Do you swear this to kami?"

"Kami!? That's going to far..." Ran looked away.

"I'm sorry headmistress. We are." Ran bowed.

"So it is true...You know the rules right?" She wasn't going to go eas on them.

"...Do we have to leave Starlight Academy?" Yurika didn't want to lose her career.

"No."

"W-What!?" Ran and Yurika were both surprised.

"The rule about being in an intimate relationship is being lifted. I was planning to announce it tomorrow but I still need to punish you. You have still broken a rule. How much does Yurika mean to you Ran? As much as your career?"

"Yurika's the most important person in my life. I love Aikatsu and I love all of the fans that support me but if I have to choose it would be Yurika. I don't want to have to make that decision though." Ran admitted

"It's the same for Yurika-sama. I wont give Ran up for anything." Yurika smiled at Ran.

"Okay. I don't want to lose the two of you since your popularity is on the rise. Now on to the punishment. Maintaining the school garden in your free time. This includes watering and sweeping. I'll let you girls go now. Just don't get up to anything." Orihime winked.

"Thank you." Ran and Yurika left glad they wouldn't have to leave Starlight Academy.

Out of nowhere Yurika hugged Ran in the middle of the hall. There was other students around but she didn't care.

"Y-Yurika? We're in public you know..." Ran pointed out.

"I know. I'm glad we don't have to leave." Yurika looked like she was about to cry.

Ran then lifted Yurika's chin and passionately kissed her in front of the students around. There was a lot of gasps from around them but neither of them really cared.

The next day Headmistress Orihime announced the new change that being in a relationship was allowed. Ran and Yurika then had their last interview for the week later that day in a recording studio that was being aired at the same time.

"I can't help but think about those rumors going around. Are you two actually intimate with each other?" The current interviewer asked.

"We're not going to lie anymore. Recently at Starlight Academy intimate relationships have been allowed. Yurika and I are in a intimate relationship and don't want to hide it." Ran kept her cool even while coming out.

The interviewer's eyes were wide open not expecting the rumor to be true.

"It's true. Yurika-sama has chose Ran to be with her for eternity." Yurika smirked staying in character.

"I know some people will think it's disgusting but Yurika is the most important person in my life and that wont change." Ran was just being honest.

"Good work and thank you for your time today girls." The interviewer bowed.

"No, thank you for inviting us." Ran and Yurika bowed back just as low.

Ran and Yurika left happy they could admit their feelings for each other.

Meanwhile...

"Oh my god! Those honey's were reckless!" Johnny held his head with a worried face.

"I wasn't going to stop them. It was their decision to make and it could be for the better or worse." Headmistress Orihime crossed her arms with a smile.

"You're right. Let's watch as things unfold."


	6. Addiction is a Sin

**Next chapter up xp I can't stand it any longer! Yurika needs more screen time with Ran! I demand it. I hope there's not much mistakes but I wrote this at two in the morning so...yeah. I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter! XD**

The next morning headmistress Orihime called in Ichigo, Aoi, Ran, Otome, Yurika, Sakura and Kaede to her office.

"What did you want to tell us headmistress?" Ichigo was beaming like usual.

"You seven girls will be holding a concert together in three weeks time." Orihime announced like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes! I can't wait! Ichigo bounced around.

All the the girls were happy but they wont be able to have any free time now.

"Johnny-sensei will give the set-list to each of you later in the afternoon." Orihime crossed her arms.

"Excuse us then." All of the girls bowed.

"Hold on. I haven't told you the main event yet." Orihime smiled.

"What song? And who?" Ichigo questioned cheerfully.

"A new song was created particularity for this event. It will be a duo between Ran and Yurika. You get to create your own choregraphy"

"Isn't this great Yurika?" Ran smiled.

"J-Just make sure you can keep up with me!" Yurika was being tsundere.

"What's the song called!?" Aoi's idol senses wanted to know.

"Addiction is a sin." Orihime leaked the title.

"What kind of lyrics are involved?" Ran had a bad feeling.

"Forbidden love. Ran and Yurika are addicted to each other so much that it causes them pain. The love they share is thought a sin by their family and friends."

"I can't sing about that! It would be too embarrassing!" Yurika looked away and blushed.

"It might get you more fans or lose them. Do you really want to lie about your feelings for Ran?" Orihime had a point.

"No. I'll do it." Yurika clenched her fists.

Ran put her hand on Yurika's trying to make her relax.

"That is all, you are dismissed girls. Oh, and good luck." Orihime winked at the girls.

After attending classes for the day, Johnny-sensei gave out the set list to each of the girls. It read as followed:

_Move on now: Hoshimiya Ichigo._

_Take Me Higher: Shibuki Ran, Toudou Yurika, Ichinose Kaede_

_Trap of Love: Hoshimiya Ichigo, Kiriya Aoi, Arisugawa Otome_

_Wake Up My Music: Arisugawa Otome, Kitaouji Sakura_

_Kira Pata Shining: Kazesawa Sora - guest appearance_

_Glass doll: Toudou Yurika_

_Fashion Check: Hoshimiya Ichigo, Kiriya Aoi, Shibuki Ran, Arisugawa Otome, Toudou Yurika_

_Calender Girl: Hoshimiya Ichigo, Kiriya Aoi, Shibuki Ran, Arisugawa Otome, Toudou Yurika, Kitaouji Sakura, Ichinose Kaede_

_Addiction is a Sin: Shibuki Ran, Toudou Yurika_

"The headmistress did even mention Sora would be making an appearance." Ran sighed.

"Ahhh why did I have to get four in a row?" Yurika complained.

"Don't worry, I know you can do it." Ran supported her.

"I'm only in two songs." Sakura looked down.

"Don't worry! I'm sure the fans will love you!" Otome smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura put on a smile as well.

"I'm kinda nervous that I start alone." Ichigo laughed.

"It's going to be a fun show." Aoi was excited.

"We should probably get practicing." Ran brought up.

"You and Yurika should practice learning your new song since it's all new to you." For once Ichigo said something decent.

Ran and Yurika decided that they would do that and went to the gym to practice. There was no one else around so they had the whole gym to themselves.

Yurika sung out the first line in the song's chorus "_Being addicted to you has left me at a loss, when will all this pain come to an end?"_

Ran followed by singing another line _"Even though this is a sin I will stay with you for all eternity, don't worry about what anyone thinks or the looks they give,"_

It was Yurika's turn to sing again _"Nothing could change the love I feel for you, you're the only one in my paradise word."_

They both sung the next part of the chorus together _"We push through the pain not wanting to let go, what will happen to us if it never ends? We'll abandon all humanity just to be together, please tell me my feelings aren't one sided. Stay with me until the end."_

"The lyrics aren't that bad." Ran praised.

"Don't you find it embarrassing?" Yurika questioned.

"It will be singing this in front of thousands of people, but I think we can push through." Ran kissed Yurika on the cheek.

"How about we practice our appeals?" Yurika suggested.

"Sure. As long as we do it together." Ran winked.

They both practiced their appeals on the trampoline together so they could aim to pull off two or three appeals in Addiction is a sin.

"Ah, Yurika watch out!" Ran bumped into Yurika as the both jumped up towards the middle.

Yurika and Ran fumbled until the bouncing had stopped and they were lying on the trampoline. Ran was leaning over Yurika with her leg pressed in between hers. Her right hand had also landed on Yurika's right breast. Just then the gym door creaked open while they were frozen solid.

"Are you in here Hoshimiya?" It was none other then Kanzaki Mizuki.

"What's she doing here!?" Ran whispered.

Mizuki started walking forward until she saw Ran and Yurika in that...compromising position.

"Oh my. I never expected to see this." Mizuki looked somewhat shocked.

"I-IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!" Yurika was beat red.

Ran moved off of Yurika quickly.

"We bumped into each other while we were practicing appeals and...that happened. Putting that aside, what are you doing here Mizuki?" Ran was curious.

"I have business with Hoshimiya. I want to know if she wants to do a duet with Otoshiro" Mizuki said.

"Why though?" Ran continued with the questions.

"It's for a T.V program that requested Hoshimiya and Otoshiro. Seira wont be allowed to do it alone. I'll go and continue looking for her." Mizuki waved goodbye.

Ran and Yurika were sitting on the trampoline. Suddenly Ran pushed Yurika down and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"W-What was that for!?" Yurika could barley speak.

"Aren't I allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Ran asked.

"It's fine. That was horrible timing with Mizuki." Yurika rubbed the back of her head.

They practiced for a few more hours before going back to their room. It had been a long day with a lot of...inconveniences.


End file.
